L4D The Passing The Death of Bill
by MrChewyFruit
Summary: My theroy of how The Passing happened to the final of Bill's death.
1. Chapter 1

**L4D The Passing **

"Alright people we're stuck here in this damn city full of damn zombies...so are we gonna go this thing or what?" Bill asked looking around and the zombies that had yet to notice them.

"I'm ready Bill,I know we can make it!" Louis said with a cheer.

"Whatever old man same as always there is a damn place full of zombies..." Francis said with a frown and a bad attitude.

"Come on guys maybe we can find a way out this time." Zoey said and began walking.

The 4 walked along killing zombies here and there then they met something they never saw before but heard of from others that were alive but died soon after...

Bill was the First to see,It was a Charger "Holy shit...MOVE IT DOUBLE TIME IT PEOPLE!" he yelled and rolled away.

The Charger got Francis and slammed him into the wall "SHIT!....agh..." he felt himself being lifted "OH SHIT!" he yelled but the Charger was killed by Zoey and Louis.

"Will someone tell me what the hell was that!" Francis asked getting helped up.

"...It was a Charger..." Bill said.

The Other three looked at him waiting for more.

"...They weren't kidding...these new infected are real.." Bill said then noticed a small creature run by "...They know we are here...".

As the 4 walked and shot zombies that began to attack and Louis began to scream.

Francis looked at Louis "What the hell are y-holy shit!" he shot the jocky that was on Louis' head then turned his attenction to a smoker and shot at it but it ran off "That's right run you long tounged wuss!"

Bill looked around "into that house..." Bill pointed and walked in after opening the door and looking around "...well...no zombies in this room...take a rest if you need it Louis..."

Louis was breathing a bit hard.

Zoey sat Louis down then sat next to him "...Louis,are you okay?"

Louis said "That thing was on me...it was beating on my head and riding me like some kind of horse..."

Zoey patted his back "It's alright Louis..."

Francis scoffed.

Bill sat down thinking.

Francis looked at Bill "What's your problem old man?"

Bill replied "These damn zombies are changing again...they're not like the others...these will take you away from your group,make you stay a distance away,and make parts not safe to travel...Francis you gotta think from now on...no more simple shots and short tactics...we need new plans...if we don't...one of us will die...then the next...I can't do this forever Francis...unless you can make it out with Louis and Zoey...you'll be living the rest of your lives fighting zombies..." he got up and walked into a hallway.

Francis asked "What the hell does that last part supposed to mean huh?"

Bill didn't look at him and said "...I'm not gonna make it much longer out here...that's what I mean...you three have your youth...I'm a 65 year old man...your guys are in your 20s and 30s...I'm counting on Louis to take charge once I'm out..."

Louis and Zoey looked at each other with concern.

Francis grumbled under his breath as they began to walk out of the room and into the hallway...

(I was lazy so yeah I didn't get very far...plus I make my stories at night...so yadayada this is how I think it could of happened....just chapter one)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Francis sighed as he followed and walked up the stairs "I hate stairs..."

Bill shushed them "...Witch...wait a minute...this one is walking...move back..."

Francis walked in front of Bill looking at him then walked backwards "Yeah a walking witch,next thing you know it's a zombie that can kick my ass...hahaha..." he turned around and bumped into the witch Bill was talking about "...oh...fuck..." he began to run.

The witch yelled out in rage and chased after Francis!

"Help me!" Francis yelled as he jumped over the ledge and to the bottom of the stairs and hauled ass.

"...Christ Francis you'd think you'd learn to listen to me..." Bill muttered.

Louis yelled to Francis "Get outside and climb onto a van!,we'll cover you!"

Zoey was at the door and opened it "Come on!"

Francis was breathing hard and jumped to the van but hit his head "OW!...I hate vans..." he began to climb it and the other three fired at the witch while Francis looked for something to grab onto "shit,shit,shit!" he opened fire on the witch.

The witch got on top and Francis blocked his face and closed his eyes.

The witch swung but missed as she flew right passed Francis and off the van,dead on the ground.

Francis sighed with relief and smiled as he hoped down.

Bill shook his head at Francis "What the hell did I tell you Francis?...now you went and almost killed yourself...this is what I'm talking about...you didn't think so we had to save your ass...it's why you'll never make it without a brain...just stay in the back Francis...I don't wanna deal with your shit..." he was very mad,it was tell-able by his tone and his face was red with his teeth clutched.

Francis was gonna talk back but Zoey stopped him,giving him a dirty look and said "..Francis I know you mean well..."

Francis said "Well I-"

"Let her talk Francis..." Louis said interrupting him.

Zoey continued "But you gotta listen to us...don't act like a tough guy...sure you need to be strong and brave but...what you do gets us nowhere...come on..." Zoey sighed and followed after Bill with her head down.

Louis asked Francis "How you feel?"

"Alright,why ain't you getting on my ass?"

"Because Francis,I think that we should all be a team and act nice to each other...I agree with them but harsh things to say also gets us nowhere...we'll be so busy talking we'll get attacked..." he then followed the other two.

Francis sighed and followed as well...

1 hour later...

"Alright people...now as we talk this rest I'll talk to you about these new things..." Bill said with one foot on a box and he was leaning on that leg.

Louis and Zoey sat next to each other leaning their backs on a tree and a fire in front of them.

Francis stood up leaning on a wall with his arms crossed.

"...They call these things...Chargers,Jockeys,and spitters...Now we met the walking witch and she is just a witch..no different only she walks...the chargers I heard about back in that one town...that one girl we met told me about them....and god bless her soul..." Bill said softly.

3 days ago...Broken down town...8:32 P.M....

"Hello?" Louis yelled out and looked around with Francis with him.

Zoey waited at a house as she reloaded and thought for a bit.

Bill walked over to a locked up house "...is anyone in here?...I gu-"

A 16 year old girl walked over to him "Is someone is there?..."

Bill saw her and said "Yes...are you okay?"

The Girl answered "Yes,I'm trapped in here...I'd break out myself but I lost my crowbar...well while I look for it I'll tell you what I can about Chargers..."

Bill nodded and looked through the open spots that were on the door and he sat down "...So what's these things called Chargers?"

"Well they are creatures with one big arm and one small one...you don't want to stay in a group to close and you wanna have yourself ready when it charges...it will grab you with it's charge and will pound you into the ground if you get hit by one and them that are close to you will be thrown by the force...." she grabbed a crowbar from under a stack of clothes "Ah there you are...and worst of all they can kill you within 15 seconds if they continue to charge...Alright here we go sir..."

Bill nodded and got up then walked away from the door.

The girl began to pry open the door by tearing piece by piece off.

a part of the roof came down and a smoker snatched her "NOOOOO!" she yelled and the crowbar flew out of her hands and Bill caught it "LOUIS,ZOEY,FRANCIS GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

The other three ran to Bill.

Bill threw the crowbar aside once he got most of it out and crawled under it "Hold on!"

The girl was chocking and tried to breath but then was pounced by a hunter and she screamed out in pain as the hunter tore her up.

when Bill got up and shot the hunter off it was too late,her stomach was ripped open and some things were missing from the inside of the body.

Bill ran to her and knee'd down to her "..Jesus Christ..." he held her hand and wispered into her ear "It's gonna be alright...."

The girl nodded slowly as she panted and wimpered until she died.

Bill grabbed the smoker's tounge when it tried to take him and he beat the shit out of it until it died.

The three got to the door and looked at Bill.

Present time and day.

"So that's how I got info on chargers...the others were from some newspapers I found on the floor..." Bill said.

The three nodded remembering.

Bill lead them on and they all thought about something that was on each of their minds...


End file.
